Abridged Dictionary
From the Appendix of the Dark Series books. This page is updated with new words added when a new book is published, if there are any. Idioms As both an ancient language, and a language of an earth people, Carpathian is more inclined toward use of idioms constructed from concrete, "earthy" terms, rather than abstractions. For instance, our modern abstraction, "to cherish", is expressed more concretely in Carpathian as "to hold in one's heart"; the "nether world" is, in Carpathian, "the land of night, fog, and ghosts"; etc. Word Order The order of words in a sentence is determined not by syntactic roles (like subject, verb, and object) but rather by pragmatic, discourse-driven factors. Examples: "Tied vagyok." ("Yours am I.") ; "Sívamet andam." ("My heart I give you.") Agglutination The Carpathian language is agglutinative; that is, longer words are constructed from smaller components. An agglutinating language uses suffixes or prefixes whose meaning is generally unique, and which are concatenated one after another without overlap. In Carpathian, words typically consist of a stem that is followed by one or more suffixes. For example, "sívambam" derives from the stem "sív" ("heart" followed by "am" ("my", making it "my heart"), followed by "bam" ("in", making it "in my heart"). As you might imagine, agglutination in Carpathian can sometimes produce very long words, or words that are very difficult to pronounce. Vowels often get inserted between suffixes, to prevent too many consonants from appearing in a row (which can make the word unpronounceable). Noun Cases Like all languages, Carpathian has many noun cases; the same noun will be "spelled" differently depending on its role in the sentence. Some of the noun cases include: nominative (when the noun is the subject of the sentence), accusative (when the noun is a direct object of the verb), dative (indirect object), genitive (or possessive), instrumental, final, supressive, inessive, elative, terminative, and delative. We will use the possessive (or genitive) case as an example, to illustrate how all noun cases in Carpathian involve adding standard suffixes to the noun stems. Thus expressing possession in Carpathian - "my lifemate", "your lifemate", "his lifemate", "her lifemate", etc. - involves adding a particular suffix (such as "-am" to the noun stem ("päläfertiil", to produce the possessive ("päläfertiilam" - "my lifemate"). Which suffix to use depends upon which person ("my", "your", "his", etc.) and whether the noun ends in a consonant or vowel. By way of contrast, Carpathian's modern-day descendant, Hungarian, is actually a little more complex, in that it also requires "vowel rhyming": which suffix to use also depends on the last vowel in the noun; hence the multiple choices in the cells below, where Carpathian only has a single choice. Verb conjugation Like its modern descendants (such as Finnish and Hungarian), Carpathian has many verb tenses, far too many to describe here. We will just focus on the conjugation of the present tense. Again, we will place contemporary Hungarian side by side with the Carpathian, because of the marked similarity of the two. As with the possessive case for nouns, the conjugation of verbs is done by adding a suffix onto the verb stem. This very much abridged Carpathian dictionary contains most of the Carpathian words used in these Dark books. Of course, a full Carpathian dictionary would be as large as the usual dictionary for an entire language. *Note: The Carpathian nouns and verbs below are word stems. They generally do not appear in their isolated, "stem" form, as below. Instead, they usually appear with suffixes (e.g., "andam" - "I give", rather than just the root, "and").*''' Pronunciation While many of the letters are easy to say, as many of us know what they are phonetically. However, some of the letters in the Carpathian language are harder to pronounce. While this is list may not be accurate, this is as close to the possible pronunciation that could be found. These were taken from regions as close to the Carpathian mountains as possible. * '''@ - unknown what this is phonetically, but it could be a short a'' sound * '''3' - s'' like in ''vision * Ɛ''' - e'' as in ''bed * '''4 - unknown what this is phonetically but it could be similar to ph in photo * 8''' - unknown what this is phonetically but it could be similar to ei in eight * '''ä - a'' like in ''mama * á''' - a'' like in ''at * '''â - a'' like in ''has * æ''' - the long a'' like in ''hat * '''δ - th like in they * ć''' - soft ch like in match * '''č - hard ch like in chance * é''' - e'' like in ''get * '''í - ee like in need * ö''' - er like in her * '''ő - oo like in boo * õ''' - o'' like in ''on but nasally * '''ŏ - o'' like in ''otter * ŋ''' - n'' in ''sing * '''ń - ny like in canyon * š''' - hard sh like in shoe * '''ś - soft sh like in mash * ú''' - long oo like in soon * '''ü - u'' like in ''tube * ů''' - short u'' like in ''full * '''γ - wa like in water * ž''' - s'' like in ''measure Dictionary A * '''a - verb negation (prefix); not (adverb) * aćke - pace; step * aćke éntölem it - take another step towards me * agba - to be seemly; to be proper (verb) | true; seemly; proper (adj.) * ai - oh * aina - body (noun) * ainaak - always;forever * ainaakä - never * ainaakél - old friend * ak - suffix added after a noun ending in a consonant to make it plural * aka - to give heed; to hearken; to listen * aka-arvo - respect (noun) * akarat - mind; will * ál - to bless, to attach to * alatt - through * aldyn - under; underneath * alə - to lift; to raise * alte - to bless, to curse * amaŋ '''- this; this one here; that; that one there * '''and - to give * and sielet, arwa-arvomet, és jelämet, kuulua huvémet ku jeajées ködet ainaak - to trade one's soul, honor, and salvation for momentary pleasure and endless damnation * andasz éntölem irgalomet! - have mercy! * arvo - value; price (noun) * arwa - praise (noun) * arwa-arvo - honor (noun) * arwa-arvod mäne me ködak - may your honor hold back the dark (greeting) * arwa-arvo olen gæidnod, ekäm - honor guide you, my brother (greeting) * arwa-arvo olen isäntä, ekäm - honor keep you, my brother (greeting) * arwa-arvo pile sívadet - may honor light your heart (greeting) * aš - no (exclamation) * ašša - no (before a noun); not (with a verb that is no in the imperative); not (with an adjective) * aššaatotello - disobedient * asti - until * avaa - to open * avio - wedded * avio päläfertiil - lifemate * avoi - uncover; show; reveal B * baszú - revenge; vengeance * belső - within; inside * bur - good; well * bur tule ekämet kuntamak - well met brother-kin (greeting) C * ćaδa - to flee; to run; to escape * čač3 - to be born; to grow * ćoro - to flow; to run like rain * csecsemõ - baby (noun) * csitri - little one (female) D * diutal - triumph; victory * džinõt - brief; short E * eći - to fall * ej - not (adverb, suffix); nej when preceding syllable ends in a vowel * ek - suffix added after a noun ending in a consonant to make it plural * ekä - brother * ekäm - my brother * elä - to live * eläsz arwa-arvoval - may you live with honor (greeting) * eläsz jeläbam ainaak - long may you live in the light (greeting) * elävä - alive * elävä ainak majaknak - land of the living * elid - life * emä - mother (noun) * Emä Maγe - Mother Nature * emäem - grandmother * embƐ - if; when * embƐ karmasz - please * emni '''- wife; woman * '''emni hän ku köd alte'' ''- cursed woman * emni kuŋenak ku aššaatotello - disobedient lunatic * emnim - my wife; my woman * én - I * en - great, many, big * enä - most * en hän ku pesä - the protector (literally: the great protector) * en Karpatii - the prince (literally: the great Carpathian) * én jutta félet és ekämet - I greet a friend and brother (greeting) * enkojra - wolf * én maγenak - I am of the earth * én oma maγeka '- I am as old as time (''literally: as old as the earth) * '''En Puwe - The Great Tree; related to the legends of Ygddrasil, the axis mundi, Mount Meru, heaven and hell, etc. * engem - of me * és - and * ete - before; in front * että - that * év - year * évsatz - century F * fáz - to feel cold or chilly * fél - fellow, friend * fél ku kuuluaak sívam belsö - beloved * fél ku vigyázak - dear one * feldolgaz - prepare * fertiil - fertile one * fesztelen - airy * fü - herbs; grass G * gæidno - road, way * gond - care; worry, love (noun) H * hän - he; she; it * hän agba - it is so * hän ku - prefix: one who; he who; that which * hän ku agba - truth * hän ku kaśwa o numamet - sky-owner * hän ku kuula siela - keeper of his soul * hän ku kuulua sívamet - keeper of my heart * hän ku lejkka wäke-sarnat - traitor * hän ku meke pirämet - defender * hän ku meke sarnaakmet - mage * hän ku pesä - protector * hän ku pesäk kaikak - guardians of all * hän ku piwtä - predator; hunter; tracker * hän ku pusm - healer * hän ku saa kuć3aket - star-reacher * hän ku tappa - killer; violent person (noun) | deadly; violent (adj.) * hän ku tuulmahl elidet - vampire (literally: life-stealer) * hän ku vie elidet - vampire (literally: thief of life) * hän ku vigyáz sielamet - keeper of my soul * hän ku vigyáz sívamet és sielamet'' - keeper of my heart and soul * '''hän sívamak' - beloved * hängem - him; her; it * hank - they * hany - clod; lump of earth * hisz - to believe; to trust * ho - how I * ida - east * igazág - justice * ila - to shine * inan - mine; my own (endearment) * irgalom - compassion; pity; mercy * isä - father (noun) * isäntä - master of the house * it - now J * jaguár - Jaguar * jaka - to cut; to divide; to separate * jakam - wound; cut; injury * jalka - leg * jälleen - again * jama - to be sick, wounded, or dying; to be near death * jamatan - fallen; wounded; near death * jelä - sunlight; day, sun; light * jelä keje terád - light sear you (Carpathian swear words) * joma - to be underway; to go * joŋe - to come; to return * joŋesz arwa-arvoval - return with honor (greeting) * joŋesz éntölem, fél ku kuuluaak sívam belsö - come to me, beloved * jŏrem - to forget; to lose one's way; to make a mistake * jotka - gap; middle; space * jotkan - between * juo - to drink * juosz és eläsz - drink and live (greeting) * juosz és olen ainaak sielamet jutta - drink and become one with me (greeting) * juta - to go; to wander * jüti - night; evening * jutta - connected; fixed (adj.) | to connect; to fix; to bind (verb) K * k''' - suffix added after a noun ending in a vowel to make it plural * '''kaca - male lover * kać3 - gift * kadi - judge * kaik - all * käktä - two; many * käktäverit - mixed blood (literally: two bloods) * kalma - corpse; death; grave * kaŋa - to call; to invite; to request; to beg * kaŋk - windpipe; Adam's apple; throat * kaδa - to abandon; to leave; to remain * kaδa wäkeva óv o köd - stand fast against the dark (greeting) * karma - want * Karpatii - Carpathian * Karpattii ku köd - liar * Karpatiikunta - the Carpathian people * käsi - hand (noun) * kaśwa - to own * kat - house; family (noun) * katt3 - to move; to penetrate; to proceed * keje - to cook; to burn; to sear * kepä - lesser, small, easy, few * kessa - cat * kessa ku toru - wildcat * kessake - little cat * kidü - to wake up; to arise (intransitive verb) * kim - cover an entire object with some sort of covering * kinn - out; outdoors; outside; without * kinta - fog, mist, smoke * kislány - little girl * kislány hän ku meke sarnaakmet''' - little mage * '''kislány kuŋenak - little lunatic * kislány kuŋenak minan - my little lunatic * köd - fog; mist; darkness; evil (noun) | foggy; dark; evil (adj.) * köd alte hän - darkness curse it (Carpathian swear words) * o köd belső - darkness take it (Carpathian swear words) * köd elävä és köd nime kutni nimet - evil lives and has a name * köd jutasz belső - shadow take you (Carpathian swear words) * koj - let; allow; decree; establish; order * koje - man; husband; drone * kola - to die * kolasz arwa-arvoval - may you die with honor (greeting) * kolatan - dead; departed * koma - empty hand; bare hand; palm of the hand; hollow of the hand * kond - all of a family's or clan's children * kont - warrior, man * kont o sívanak - strong heart (literally: heart of the warrior) * kor3 - basket; container made of birch bark * kor3nat - containing; including * ku - who; which; that, where; what * kuć3 - star * kuć3aket! - stars! (exclamation) * kudeje - descent; generation * kuja - day; sun * kule - to hear * kulke - to go or to travel (on land or water) * kulkesz arwa-arvoval, ekäm - walk with honor, my brother (greeting) * kulkesz arwaval-joŋesz arwa arvoval - go with glory-return with honor (greeting) * kuly - intestinal worm; tapeworm; demon who possesses and devours souls * küm - human male * kumala - to sacrifice; to offer; to pray * kumpa - wave (noun) * kuńa - to lie as if asleep; to close or cover the eyes in a game of hide-and-seek; to die * kuŋe - moon; month * kunta - band, clan, tribe, family * kuras - sword; large knife * kure - bind; tie * kuš - worker; servant * kutenken - however * kutni - be able to bear, carry, endure, stand, or take * kutnisz ainaak - long may you endure (greeting) * kuulua - to belong; to hold * kužõ - long L * lääs - west * lamti (or lamt3) - lowland; meadow * lamti ból jüti, kinta, ja szelem - the nether world (literally: the meadow of night, mists, and ghosts) * lańa - daughter * lejkka - crack, fissure, split (noun) | to cut; to hit; to strike forcefully (verb) * lewl - spirit * lewl ma - the other world (literally: spirit land); lewl ma includes lamti ból jüti, kinta, ja szelem, but also includes the worlds higher up En Puwe, the Great Tree * liha - flesh * lõuna - south * löyly - breath; steam. (related to ''lewl) * '''luwe' - bone M * ma - land; forest * magköszun - thank * mana - to abuse; to curse; to ruin * mäne - to rescue; to save * maγe - land; earth; territory; place; nature * mboće - other; second (adj.) * me - we * megem - us * meke - deed; work (noun) | to do; to make; to work (verb) * mić (or 'mića)' - beautiful * mića emni kuŋenak minan - my beautiful lunatic * minan - mine; my own (endearment) * minden - every, all (adj.) * möért? - what for? (exclamation) * molanâ - to crumble; to fall apart * molo - to crush; to break into bits * moo - why; reason * mozdul - to begin to move, to enter into movement * muonì - appoint; order; prescribe; command * muonìak te avoisz te - I command you to reveal yourself * musta - memory * myös - also * m8 - thing; what N * na - close; near * nä - for * nâbbŏ - so, then * ŋamaŋ - this; this one here; that; that one there * ŋamaŋak - these; these ones here; those; those ones there * nautish - to enjoy * nélkül - without * nenä - anger * nime - name * ńiŋ3 - worm; maggot * nó - like; in the same way as; as * nókunta - kinship * numa - god; sky; top; upper part; highest (related to the English word: numinous) * numatorkuld - thunder (literally: sky struggle) * ńůp@l - for; to; toward * ńůp@l mam - toward my world * nyál - saliva; spit (related to nyelv) * nyelv - tongue O * o''' - the (used before a noun beginning with a consonant) * '''ó - like; in the same way as; as * O ainaak jelä peje emnimet ŋamaŋ - Sun scorch that woman forever (Carpathian swear words) * odam - to dream; to sleep * odam-serna kondak - lullaby (literally: sleep-song of children) * odam wäke emni - mistress of illusion * o jelä peje emnimet - sun scorch the woman (Carpathian swear words) * o jelä peje kaik hänkanak - sun scorch them all (Carpathian swear words) * o jelä peje terád - sun scorch you (Carpathian swear words) * o jelä peje terád, emni - sun scorch you, woman (Carpathian swear words) * o jelä sielamak - light of my soul * olen - to be * oma - old; ancient; last; previous * omas - stand * omboće - other; second (adj.) * ŏrem - to forget; to lose one's way; to make a mistake * ot - the (used before a noun beginning with a vowel) * ot (or' t)' - past participle (suffix) * otti - to look; to see; to find * óv - to protect against * owe - door P * päämoro - aim; target * pajna - to press * pälä - half; side * päläfertiil - mate or wife * päläpälä - side by side * palj3 - more * palj3 na éntölem - closer * partiolen - scout (noun) * peje - to burn; scorch * peje! - burn! (Carpathian swear words) * peje terád - get burned (Carpathian swear words) * pél - to be afraid; to be scared of * pesä (n.) - nest (literal); protection (figurative) * pesä (v.) - nest; stay (literal); protect (figurative) * pesäd te engemal - you are safe with me * pesäsz jeläbam ainaak - long may you stay in the light (greeting) * pide - above * pile - to ignite; to light up * pion - soon * pirä - circle; ring (noun) | to surround; to enclose (verb) * piros - red * pitä - to keep, to hold; to have; to possess * pitäam mustaakad sielpesäambam - I hold your memory safe in my soul * pitäsz baszú, piwtäsz igazáget - no vengeance, only justice * piwtä - to seek; to follow; to follow the track of game; to hunt; to prey upon * poår - bit; piece * põhi - north * pohoopa - vigorous * pukta - to drive away; to persecute; to put to flight * pus - healthy; healing * pusm - to be restored to health * puwe - tree; wood R * rambsolg - slave * rauho - peace * reka - ecstasy; trance * rituaali - ritual S * sa - sinew; tendon; cord * sa4 - to call; to name * saa - arrive, come; become; get, receive * saasz hän ku andam szabadon - take what I freely offer * salama - lightning; lightning bolt * sapar - tail * saper bin jalkak - coward (literally: tail between legs) * saper bin jalkak nélkül mogal - spineless coward * sarna - words; speech; magic incantation (noun) | to chant; to sing; to celebrate (verb) * sarna hän agba - claim * sarna kontakawk - warriors' chant * sarna kunta - alliance (literally: single tribe through sacred words) * śaro - frozen snow * sas - shoosh (to a child or baby) * satz '''- hundred * '''saγe - to arrive; to come; to reach * siel - soul * siel sielamed - soul to soul * sielam - my soul * sielam pitwä sielad - my soul searches for you * sielam sieladed - my soul to your soul * sieljelä isäntä - purity of soul triumphs * sisar - sister * sisarak sivak - sisters of the heart * sisarke - little sister * sív - heart * sív pide köd - love transcends evil * sív pide minden köd - love transcends all evil * sívad olen wäkeva, hän ku piwtä - may your heart stay strong, hunter (greeting) * sívamés és sielam - my heart and soul * sívamet - my heart * sívdobbanás - heartbeat (literal); rhythm (figurative) * sokta - to mix; to stir around * sõl - dare; venture * sõl olen engemal, sarna sívametak - dare to be with me, song of my heart * soŋe - to enter; to penetrate; to compensate; to replace * Susiküm - Lycan * susu - home; birthplace (noun); at home (adv.) * szabadon - freely * Szavéar'' ''- Xavier * szelem - ghost * ször - time; occasion T * t (or' ot)' - past participle (suffix) * taj - to be worth * taka - behind; beyond * takka - to hang; to remain stuck * takkap - obstacle; challenge; difficulty; ordeal; trial * tappa - to dance; to stamp with the feet (verb); to kill * tasa - even so; just the same * te - you * ted - yours * te kalma, te jama ńiŋ3kval, te apitäsz arwa-arvo - you are nothing but a walking maggot-infected corpse, without honor * te magköszunam nä ŋamaŋ kać3 taka arvo - thank you for this gift beyond price * terád keje - get scorched (Carpathian swear words) * tõd - to know * tõdak pitäsz wäke bekimet mekesz kaiket - I know you have the courage to face anything * tõdhän - knowledge * tõdhän lõ kuraset agbapäämoroam'' ''- knowledge flies the sword true to its aim * toja - to bend; to bow; to break * toro - to fight; to quarrel * torosz wäkeval - fight fiercely (greeting) * totello - obey * tsak - only * tśuva vni - period of time * tti - to look; to see; to find * tuhanos - thousand * tuhanos löylyak türelamak saγe diutalet - a thousand patient breaths bring victory * tule - to meet; to come * tuli - fire * tumte - to feel; to touch; to touch upon * türe - full, satiated, accomplished * türelem - patience * türelem agba kontsalamaval - patience is the warrior's true weapon * tyvi - stem; base; trunk U * ul3 - very; exceedingly; quite * umuš - wisdom; discernment * und - past participle (suffix) * uskol - faithful * uskolfertiil - allegiance; loyalty * usm - to heal; to be restored to health V * vár - to wait * varolind - dangerous * veri - blood * veri ekäakank - blood of our brothers * veri-elidet - blood-life * veri isäakank - blood of our fathers * veri olen piros, ekäm - literally: blood be red, my brother; figuratively: find your lifemate (greeting) * veriak ot en Karpatiiak - literally: by the blood of the great Carpathian; figuratively: by the blood of the prince (Carpathian swear words) * veridet peje - may your blood burn (Carpathian swear words) * vigyáz - to love; to care for; to take care of * vii - last; at last; finally W * wäke - power; strength * wäke beki - strength; courage * wäke kaδa - steadfastness * wäke kutni - endurance * wäke-sarna -vow; curse; blessing (literally: power words) * wäkeva - powerful; strong * wara - bird; crow * weńća - complete; whole * wete - water (noun) Category:World of Carpathians